La ambición de un dragón
by Alis Portyes
Summary: Lo que mas quería es tenerla solo para el, que nadie fuera capaz de ver su hermosura y por eso la alejo de todos la reclamo cada día como suya, por eso decidió ser su guardián para cumplir con su ambición... su avaricia... llenarse de ella... comerla completa... el solo...


_**¡ALTO AHÍ! ESTO ES IMPORTANTE! SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LEES ESTA HISTORIA PUEDES SEGUIR SIN PROBLEMAS, SINO QUEDATE. **_**Okey, primero que nada LO SIENTO MUCHO. Esta historia lleva abandonada un año (¿ o mas?) pero es que se puede decir que mi forma de escribir cambio y ya no la podía seguir por mas que lo intentara. Al final, decidi reiniciarlo y esto fue el resultado. Si me quieren matar tienen todo el derecho. **_**FAVOR DE LEERLO, NO SOLO CAMBIO LA ESCRITURA, TAMBIEN LA HISTORIA.**_

.

.

.

.

.

1

"Rugido"

Lucy Heartfilia se quedó mirando el rostro inexpresivo de su padre. Su propia cara mostrando la misma inexpresividad que su progenitor, a pesar de que se le había revelado un hecho que definitivamente no causaría un buen cambio en su presente y futuro.

Aunque, no es como si actualmente tuviera la mejor vida.

– ¿Por qué? –Lucy preguntó con un susurro, rogando que su padre considerara que ella siquiera tenía el derecho de entender las razones.

El hombre mayor soltó un suspiro de pesar y arrugó su cara en una leve mueca de enojo. Su fría mirada entrecerrada se enfocó en su hija con desaprobación.

Lucy sabía lo que pensaba. _"Una mujer refinada obedece sin dudas y sin preguntar razones." _Esa era la frase que siempre le era repetida por todos, especialmente sus maestros. Era una forma elegante de decir que las mujeres no servían para nada más que lucir una cara bonita. _Solo una cascara vacía. _

A veces, en sus más prohibidas ensoñaciones, ella imaginaba como seria su vida si hubiera nacido hombre. Habría sido un hombre libre, un ermitaño sin preocupaciones ni problemas de clase alta. Sin tener que usar un pomposo y molesto traje solo para impresionar a la sociedad que jamás queda satisfecha. Sin tener que trabajar todo el día para ganar dinero que no necesitaba ni disfrutaría por su casi inexistente tiempo de relajación. Si ella fuera hombre definitivamente disfrutaría la vida.

_Pero él hubiera no existe. _

¿Por qué? Porque el mundo es cruel, y a veces simplemente no hay forma de ser feliz.

–No importa cuántas veces se te inculque el comportamiento correcto que una dama en tu posición debe seguir, tu siempre haces lo contrario. ¿Qué cosa he hecho mal para tener una hija tan inapropiada como tú? ¿Jamás podrás ser digna de tu herencia? –Jude habló con calma, pero ni su mejor semblante de ignorancia podría ocultar el repudio en su voz firme.

Lucy permaneció tranquila. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que su padre la insultaba desde hace muchos años. _Si puedes sobrevivir, el tiempo se encargara de acostumbrarte a todo, incluso a la peor de las pesadillas. _

–Ve a prepararte. Solo espero que esta experiencia te sirva de algo –finalizó.

La rubia se levantó de su asiento, realizo un gesto de respeto hacia su mayor y salió de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra.

Su destino estaba fijado, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

**XXX**

Lucy miró su habitación por última vez en un largo tiempo, tal vez para siempre. La pared rosa pálido le recordaba su infancia. Una infancia entre dulce y amarga. Su librero, repleto de libros con romances verdaderos y aventuras inimaginables, le recordaba sus anhelos más imposibles. Anhelos que jamás lograría cumplir.

Estaba tan confundida. No sabía cómo sentirse. ¿Debería estar feliz por alejarse de todo aquello que alguna vez detestó? O ¿Debería estar triste por ser alejada de todo, incluyendo las pocas cosas que aún le traían felicidad?

Lucy simplemente eligió ignorar cualquier sentimiento, una de las pocas cosas que le había servido aprender.

–Princesa, ya es hora –la voz neutral de Virgo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"_Princesa"_ esa palabra que supone definía a una persona con una vida fácil y feliz, difícil de obtener y muy querida por muchos. Esa no era la vida de Lucy, y definitivamente esa no era la forma correcta de llamarla.

Caminó hasta los enormes jardines delanteros donde el enorme carruaje la esperaba. Virgo y Loke-sus únicos dos amigos en el mundo- estaban frente a las puertas mirándola con tristeza. Ella se acercó a ambos y los abrazó con fuerza.

–Adiós –susurró.

Sin decir nada más, subió al vehículo y se marchó. Por la ventana pudo verlos a ambos llorando su partida junto con ella. Mentalmente les dijo adiós de nuevo a las únicas dos personas que quería y que la querían en este mundo.

**XXX**

Su nuevo _"hogar" _no era tan grande como la enorme mansión de su padre, pero tampoco era una pequeña cabaña. Era una vieja torre de tamaño mediano. Su único color era el gris desgastado de los materiales. Su nuevo cuarto no era nada como el anterior. Una pequeña cama a la izquierda, un diminuto escritorio a la derecha con un armario justo al lado. Eso era todo. Su único aliento de libertad seria la estrecha ventana de madera añeja que tenía en la pared del fondo. Todo, excepto la madera por supuesto, era de color gris. Ese color le pegaba tan bien. Era la manera en que podía describir sus sentimientos; vacíos, sin excitación ni tristeza, nada. Como un gris sin sentido, un color que no tenía expresión.

Sin nada que hacer, ya que sus sirvientes desempacaron todo por ella antes de irse y dejarla encerrada y completamente sola, empezó a deambular por el pequeño lugar simplemente porque lo único que podía hacer era dormir o caminar.

Lo más cercano a su cuarto era la cocina. Una habitación de tamaño mediano con un lavado, cuatros gabinetes en la pared, dos en el suelo, una isla medianamente larga para cocinar y una pequeña estufa a base de leña. Le seguía el comedor, una mesa demasiado grande para una sola persona. Al mirarla se dio cuenta que solo la haría sentir más solitaria.

Al fondo de un estrecho pasillo se encontraba el baño. Era del mismo tamaño que la cocina. Una pequeña taza, una bañera y un lavado. No era nada como su vieja casa. En silencio, admitió que extrañaría un poco ese tipo de cosas.

De camino de regreso a su cuarto, en el pequeño pasillo, sintió un fuerte jalón y cayó al piso. Al parar con sus manos se ganó un pequeño raspón en su palma pequeña. Ardía, pero no era la gran cosa. Trató de levantarse, pero su largo vestido quedo atascado en la madera vieja. Jaló, tratando de desatascarlo pero al escuchar la rasgadura de la tela paró.

Vaya con su suerte.

Buscando otra forma, alejo toda la tela que pudo y empezó a levantar un poco la madera para poder retirar el pedazo atorado. Por más que jalaba, la madera no se levantaba. Se sentía algo frustrada. Trató con todas sus fuerzas y al final la madera se rompió con un fuerte crujido. Lucy terminó tirada de espaldas, pero con su vestido libre. Se levantó y con cuidado sacudió su vestido. Al mirar de nuevo el piso se dio cuenta de que la madera que levantó en realidad era una pequeña puerta con escaleras desplegables.

_¿Pero qué…?_

La intriga la azotó de inmediato. La enorme curiosidad, y la pequeña pizca de temor que trajo con ella, le revolvieron el estómago y le aceleraron los latidos. ¿Qué habría allí debajo? ¿Por qué estaba oculto? El miedo aumento su tamaño. Apartó esos pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza. Era estúpido temer por algo como eso. Con su pie empezó a empujar la madera para cerrarla. Pero entonces, una ola de curiosidad la atacó con fuerza.

Realmente. _Realmente _quería saber que había allí abajo.

Tomando una fuerte cucharada de valentía y una botella entera de impulso imprudente, decidió bajar. Las escaleras de hierro estaban débiles y oxidadas así que bajó con sumo cuidado y lentitud. El polvo y la oxidación le causaron irritación y picazón en las manos. Al llegar al suelo observó con detalle el pasillo semi-inclinado repleto de telarañas y polvo. Sin importarle lo suficiente, siguió su camino.

La curiosidad y el aburrimiento estaban demacrando su sentido de salubridad.

Al fondo se encontró con una puerta, igual de madera degastada. Tenía grandes marcas como… aruñazos. Una fuerte opresión de miedo atacó su estómago y su pecho al mismo tiempo, como si le hubieran sacado el aire de un puñetazo. Ahora el miedo en ella era más fuerte, pero la curiosidad seguía siendo predominante. Los latidos de su corazón estaban desbocados, pero sus pies no planeaban moverse. Lentamente delineo las extrañas marcas con sus dedos. Eran enormes, verdaderamente grandes, _zarpazos.___

De repente, un fuerte rugido retumbo en el lugar y las paredes se contonearon. Los latidos del corazón de Lucy triplicaron su velocidad si era posible y el temor la envolvió por completo. Se movió con velocidad, casi tan rápido como sus latidos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las cosas a su alrededor hasta que llegó a su habitación. Llena de sudor frio y con la mano en el pecho, trató de regular su respiración pero era imposible. Estaba aterrorizada. Toda ella temblaba y sentía como si su pecho estuviera a punto de estallar por la presión. Su vista estaba nublosa por el temor.

_Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios…_

¿Qué había sido _eso?_

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba relajado, tomando una pequeña siesta. El lugar era tranquilo y oscuro. Perfecto. No había ruido de ningún tipo, no más que su propia respiración. Cerró sus ojos, Morfeo lo estaba llamando. Un pequeño y casi inaudible sonido resonó en la cueva. Quizá un pequeño ratón o algo por él estilo. Se removió, tratando de encontrar una mejor posición.

De pronto, un delicioso aroma azotó sus sentidos. Era como vainilla, canela y flores silvestres. Algo dulce, irresistible. Algo _suyo. _Se levantó de sopetón, el sueño había quedado olvidado. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar. A llenarse de energía. Un fuerte temblor lo recorrió desde los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Algo dentro de él se removió. Un fuerte sentimiento, un viejo instinto. Algo sumamente importante.

Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un fuerte rugido que desgarro su garganta.

Era una reclamación, un grito que decía; _"MÍA"_

Había encontrado a su compañera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tan tan tan! Pos si, aquí esta el cap FINALMENTE. De verdad, de verdad, lo siento con todo mi corazón pero finalmente estoy lista para seguirla yupi! Mátenme lo entenderé /tres **

**Anuncios: Tengo pagina de Face! Donde anuncio cuando habrá cap! Visítenla tiene mi nombre y pueden encontrar el enlace en mi perfil**

**ATENCION: ESTE es el anuncio mas importante estoy planeando hacer un NOVELA VISUAL y necesito dibujantes ¡si hay alguno interesado estaría mega agradecida que mandaran mensaje en face!**

**Tambien tengo Wattpad donde pueden ver mis historias mas originales! Las que se puede decir actualizo mas rápido (si claro…) perdón es que soy una floja sin remedio ;-; aunque puedo decir que actualmente escribo mucho mas rápido.**

**Mis historias en wattpadsdsd: **

***ALFA Y SUMISA***

**"[...] Para la correcta guia y perseverancia de la manada, debemos ser liderados unicamente por cambiantes con naturaleza ideada para el mismo proposito [...] En resumidas conclusiones, los que nazcan con el poder de un alfa deberan emparejarse unicamente con alfas igual de preparados para la guia de la manada [...] "**

**-LEY ALFA.**

**Tyler Roberts ha estado enamorado de María Jhensen desde que era un crió de 5 años. El único problema es que él es el próximo alfa de la manada, y ella una tierna e inocente sumisa. Su deber como alfa es emparejarse con una hembra alfa fuerte y decidida que lo ayude a guiar a la manada. **

**Tyler siempre ha odiado la ley alfa y, cuando descubre que la dulce Mari es en realidad su compañera destinada, decide romperla y conquistar a la tímida sumisa que le robo el corazón desde que eran niños, de una vez por todas.**

***Imprimado***

**Marcus Bennett es un beta simple con un simple anhelo; conseguir una compañera. Lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era quedar imprimado de la persona que completara su mundo, que fuera su otra mitad. Haría y daría todo por conseguirla. Pero ni en sus ensoñaciones mas alocadas pensó tener que desafiar a su propio alfa... y a una poderosa manada de pumas cambia formas. No es como si eso lo fuera a detener.**

**Lissy Brawn es una sumisa tranquila y dulce. Siempre esta ayudando a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio y sonríe ante todo. Pero nada es como realmente parece. Lissy esconde un horrible secreto. Es una mestiza, mitad lobo mitad puma. Cuando era una niña su mamá fue asesinada por su propia manada por tener un hijo de un lobo. En el mundo de los cambia formas felinos los mestizos no son para nada aceptados. Los machos son asesinados después de dos días de torturas inimaginables y las hembras... son obligadas a criar. **

**Debido a su increíble habilidad de poder convertirse en ambas razas, Lissy es muy deseada por el antiguo alfa de la manada de su madre. Su alta fertilidad y fuerza extra le vendría muy bien a las necesitadas nuevas generaciones de felinos.**

**͞-**

**Eso es todo. Sé que no merezco hacer esta pregunto pero…**

_**¿Qué les pareció el reinicio? ¿Esta súper mega holgazana escritora merece su respuesta?**_

**Probablemente no, pero aun asi los amo 3**

**͞ Alis. **


End file.
